Love
by Lenny Gakushuu
Summary: Hangatnya rasa rindu tak dapat digantikan hanya dengan selimut. Summary fail! Author newbie, RnR? BL/Sho-ai. Asakaru


Di sebuah ruangan yang di dominasi warna putih, kamar itu terasa sama dinginnya dengan udara malam yang bersuhu 18°C. Sungguh dingin. Sedingin hati seorang laki-laki yang duduk termenung di tempat tidur seorang diri. Ia hendak meminta pelukan dari seorang yang berjam-jam di tunggu, tapi ia tak kunjung kembali hingga menyisakan rasa sepi. Rasanya rintihan hati lelaki itu menyatu dalam senyap, membungkamya ke dalam rasa rindu begitu dalam.

Dia sangat merindukan pujaan hatinya.

Lelah menunggu, ia akhirnya menjatuhkan diri di atas Kasur dan tak lama, terlelap tanpa sadar. Sedetik kemudian, dia terhenyak, sadar akan jatuh ke dunia mimpi beberapa kali. Ia berusaha terjaga dan tak mengijinkan matanya terpejam sebelum lelaki spesialnya datang.

"Ma~" panggilnya lirih di sela mata memerah yang tak kuasa terbuka lebih lama lagi.

Namun, lambat laun lelaki bersurai jingga itu pun tertidur di atas sebuah ranjang bersama sebuah selimut tebal untuk mengganti sementara rasa hangat dari orang yang ia cintai, meski sebenarnya selimut itu tak cukup. Dia benar-benar tertidur dan menjelajahi mimpi ketika jarum jam menyentuh angka 11 malam. Kini hanya terdengar helaan nafas teratur lelaki tersebut.

XoXo

CEKLEK~

Akhrnya terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan suara sepasang kaki beralaskan sepatu warna hitam menapaki lantai kamar silih berganti. Langkah itu kian mendekati ranjang yang di tempati lelaki bersurai jingga. Ketika sampai di samping ranjang, ia berdiam diri. Tak melakukan apapun selain berdiri di sisi ranjang.

Mata merkurinya mengamati lekat-lekat lelakiyang tak mengetahui kedatangannya. Dia kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya, menatap penuh senyuman ke arah lelaki pujaan hati yang berbaring nyenyak di tempat tidur.

"Manis." Kata lelaki itu. Senyumnya masih melekat di bibirnya.

Setelah puas memandangi lelaki yang sedang tertidur, ia pun berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian tidurnya.

Dia berjalan mendekati ranjang tidur lalu ikut berbaring bersama dengan _partner_ hidupnya. Dia mengecup kening _kekasihnya_ sebelum memejamkan matanya. Tetapi, selang beberapa detik kemudian, ia kembali membuka matanya.

Merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya, Karma mencoba mengubah posisinya dari terlentang menjadi ke samping. Akan tetapi, rasa yang ada dalam tubuhnya tetap tidak hilang. Seperti ada suatu gairah di dalam tubuhnya. Karma tau sekali, rasa seperti itu, tapi ia tidak akan mungkin membangunkan _partnernya_ yang sedang tertidur pulas disamping. Semakin ia menahannya, maka semakin besar pula rasa di dalam tubuhnya tersebut. Karena sudah tidak bisa menahan hasratnya, dengan terpaksa Karma harus membangunkan _kekasihnya_.

"Shuu~" panggilnya dengan nada _seduktif_.

Tapi, yang di panggil tetap tidak menyahut. Karena sudah merasa tak sabar, Karma mulai menepuk punggung Gakushuu dengan lembut. Masih tidak ada sahutan. Sudah merasa frustasi, ia mulai menciumi Gakushuu dengan bibir lembutnya. Perlahan, ia mencium tengkuk Gakushuu dan bergerak menuju telinganya. Menjilatnya, dan menggigit sedikit daun telinga Gakushuu. Kemudian, ia menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya untuk melihat Gakushuu dengan senyum evilnya.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi untuk mencium bibir Gakushuu, kemudian ia memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Gakushuu dan bermain disana sedikit lebih lama. Mengabsen apa saja yang ada di sana. Sebuah erangan kecil lolos dari mulut Gakushuu. Tangannya mulai membuka kancing baju tidur yang dipakai _kekasihnya_. Dan sekarang _kekasihnya_ sudah setengah 'terbuka'. Dia tersenyum melihat wajah Gakushuu yang memerah saat tidur. Karena merasa tidak leluasa, dia menyingkirkan selimut yang menghalangi tubuh Gakushuu.

"Shuu~ bangunlah~" bibirnya mencium kedua pipinya dengan lembut.

"Nnghh~" hanya itu balasan dari pemuda di bawahnya.

"Baiklah, kita lihat apa yang kau masih bisa mengeluarkannya dalam keadaan seperti ini." Senyumnya penuh makna.

Bibirnya mulai mengulum _nipple_ Gakushuu yang terlihat menggiurkan, dan tidak hanya itu, Karma juga menggigit, menghisap, dan menjilatnya. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam, tapi juga ikut memegang _nipple_ yang satunya. Dia bisa mendengar suara erangan Gakushuu dalam tidurnya dan merasakan perutnya mulai menegang. Tangannya bergerak ke perut dan mengelusnya untuk memberi rangsangan kepada lelaki yang masih tertidur pulas.

Bibirnya bergerak turun menyusuri perut mulus itu. Tangannya juga ikut bergerak untuk membuka celana yang dipakai _kekasihnya_ , dan terasa basah saat ia menyentuhnya.

"Basah." Pikirnya. "Apa kau masih dapat bertahan setelah ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Tangannya tetap berusaha untuk melepaskan celana tidur yang dipakai Gakushuu. Kemudian, tangannya mulai membuka boxer yang dipakai Gakushuu. Karma tersenyum melihat pemandangan di bawahnya. Perlahan, tangannya menyusuri paha hingga alat vital Gakushuu dan mulai mengocoknya. Karma tersenyum melihat tangan Gakushuu mencengkram erat sprei Kasur.

XoXo

Karena sudah tidak bisa menahan kantuknya, ia mulai memejamkan mata dan segera memasuki alam bawah sadar. Namun, saat ia masih setengah sadar, ia mendengar seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya dan merasakan langkah memasuki kamarnya. Tapi, karena ia sudah terlalu malas untuk membuka matanya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia merasakan seseorang tengah mengecup bibirnya. Ia juga mendengar suara seseorang memanggil dirinya. Sekali lagi, ia merasakan bibir lembut menyentuh miliknya, dan tangan orang tersebut sedang berusaha membuka bajunya.

"Ahhhh~" desahnya saat seseorang mengulum _nipplenya_. Ia masih berfikir bahwa ini semua hanyalah mimpi, jadi ia tetap membiarkannya sampai rasa gairah dalam tubuhnya meningkat dan merasakan seseorang memegang alat vitalnya. Dia terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya dan mencari tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Dia terkejut dan bergerak untuk mendorong tubuh yang berada di atasnya.

"A-apa yang k-kau laku-kan?!" tanyanya dengan gugup.

"Menyentuhmu." Jawab Karma dengan suara husky.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Tenang, aku akan bermain lembut." Jawab Karma, memotong perkataan Gakushuu

"Nnn… aku mengantuk." Sanggahnya.

"Setelah selesai, kau bisa tidur nyenyak." Ucap Karma dengan _seduktif_ disertai paksaan.

"Tidak. Aku mengantuk." Ucap Gakushuu sambil merebahkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Tidurlah." Ucap Karma dengan lembut.

_Owari_

A/n:

 _Ciao~_ saya author baru di fandom Ansatsu. Semoga fanfic ini berkenan di hati para senpai sekalian. Untuk sahabat saya, Kiracchi, terima kasih udah pengen bantuin nulis fanfic ini, dan mungkin ini sedikit asupan OTP buat kamu dan para Asakaru hunter. Maaf banget kalo misalnya fanfic ini terlalu pendek, soalnya baru pertama nyoba hehehe….

Jika berkenan, boleh kan Lenny minta review-nya?

-Lenny Gakushuu-


End file.
